Touch
by gungnirburst
Summary: All hands are different and the touches they lay aren't always the same. But a touch from one of his lovers was always welcomed. [Cid/Vincent/Cloud. Request. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Touch

Game: Final Fantasy 7

Pairing: Cid x Vincent x Cloud

Author: keadeblue264

Since my dear friend, CrazyDumbassBlonde9110, has been pining for some CidxVincentxCloud because the story we read on adultfanfiction hasn't been updated yet (though I'm starting to think that it'll never get updated. TT_TT And just when it was getting to the good part, too! Fuck!), I'm writing this for him at his urging. Please enjoy.

Summary: All hands are different and the touches they lay aren't always the same. But a touch from one of his lovers was always welcomed. CidxVincentxCloud yaoi. Request. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy-boy romance (not used to the extra boy), mentions of sex, no dialogue. I don't know if Vincent can take off his claw—since I've never actually seen him do it—so I'm just assuming he can't. *shrug*

Dedication: To Robbie. Here you go, loverly! *hugs* I less than 3 you! XD

~**Touch**~

It wasn't a question of if Vincent wanted someone by his side in a romantic fashion. He kept to himself because that was his nature; it was basically inbred into his personality over the years. He had suffered a hardship hardly anyone could relate to, and while he needed contact like any other human being, he simply didn't voice it out, sticking soundly to his reclusive disposition. He wasn't overly concerned with what gender the person was in the least bit, which increased the amount of potential lovers he could have. But all the same, what he wanted wasn't the issue when it came to being loved.

The query on his mind was if anyone would wish to be with him. Male or female, he was willing to let them in if they really wanted to be a part of his life.

Vincent knew how he appeared after being tampered with by the seemingly mad Hojo. He thought himself a monster after he had seen his altered form with his own eyes. And after being locked away for so many years, his pale skin had forgotten the feeling of a pleasant touch, being subject to cold experiments and uncaring intentions. Even following his release from his small prison, the notion of being intimate with another person still seemed so far off.

And yet, how he had ended up here—laying wide awake on his stomach while being wedged between two other bodies—was something he couldn't even begin to fathom. To say the least, it was very unexpected. Forget being involved with one person, two people wanting to be with him just seemed utterly amazing.

How or when it had all started was a memory that always evaded him. Then again, it probably didn't matter now. It seemed like they had approached him at the same time, but the suggestion of the three of them being together was lost to him. Vincent wasn't even sure if the subject ever came up at all. It was like it had all happened naturally.

Raising himself up and sitting on his legs, a soft grunt made Vincent look over to his left, barely catching the motion of Cid turning over to lay on his side. He appeared almost docile in naked slumber and looked oddly strange without his goggles secured around his forehead.

Cid was a gruff and rugged man with a coarse attitude and the foul language to match, and one expected someone like him to be a little rough in bed. But, as Vincent came to find out, the airship pilot was surprisingly gentle and patient. Cid was the one who was adamant on all three of them sleeping in the same bed for some reason, even though Vincent was concerned about if they could fit, not to mention fretting about accidentally hurting one of them with the claw he could not remove. Which, as it were, ended up working out anyway, despite his initial doubts.

And then there was Cloud, who laid nearly motionless at his right side. The blonde was like Vincent in a way, quiet the majority of the time unless something important came along, as well as having an emotional back-story that made him the person he was today. The blonde was strong and sure, a dependable ally to have in a time of crisis. Cloud and he were always level with each other, even if no words were exchanged between them. And he was just like Cid when it came to activities in the bedroom, always attentive and considerate of his lovers.

Individually, both Cid and Cloud had their redeeming and attractive qualities.

But, nothing compared to when they were both near him. He felt accepted on in a way that he had previously believed unthinkable. And while their romantic affiliation seemed a little odd to others, it was like none of it mattered anymore as long as they were happy. There was a sense of security within the blondes' presences, and he felt more relaxed than he had been in a very long time.

And when they were in the heat of passion, his partners' hands just wouldn't leave him, almost to the point where it was too overwhelming to bear with. Warm fingers frequently passing over his hot skin, tickling at his slender neck, sliding down his strong back, running through his long hair—the sensations caused left him feeling lightheaded and surreal.

Just thinking of the two of them was enough to make him smile, however subtle it was.

Vincent settled back down under the covers without disturbing the other bed occupants, slowly drifting off into a calm sleep. As he rested there, letting the stillness of the night lull him softly into slumber, a realization struck him.

All hands are different and the touches they lay aren't always the same. But a touch from one of his lovers was always welcomed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you like this, Robbie! Though, granted, I felt a little distracted because I had a headache while typing. And I was overly excited about finally getting an idea for your CxVxC ficlet. And there was this one ladybug that kept flying around and crawling on the screen and I couldn't help but stare at it, willing for it to just die and leave me the hell alone. …I hate ladybugs… -_-; Please Review!


End file.
